


Barren

by lumenbriide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenbriide/pseuds/lumenbriide
Summary: Padme Amidala takes a trip to the med-bay with high hopes - but those hopes come crashing down when she learns devastating news about herself





	Barren

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 2013.

She smiled, her strides light as she walked to the med-bay. Her hopes were high – she was so sure her dreams had finally come true, the dream he shared with her. She was wrong.

 _Barren_.

The droid's tone was emotionless as it spoke it's heartbreaking words. She fell to the ground in sobs. It was an hour later when she finally got up and erased the droid's memory banks.

 _Barren_.

He came home, and held her, sweeping her off her feet. He immediately knew something was wrong, but didn't say. Finally, while climbing into bed, she lost it, and sobbed into his arms as she told him the truth. She saw his eyes tear up, but he still held her in his strong arms. She believed it was all her fault that he wouldn't get his dream because of her.

 _Barren_.

He had to leave again. She begged him to stay, but he had to go. She was alone. She went into the bedroom, and pulled out a tiny, homemade blanket. She cried into it, before angrily casting it into the fireplace and watching it burn.

_Barren._

She was lonely – she pined for her husband. One day, he just showed up, running through the door, laughing when he saw her look of surprise. He kissed her, then, seeing her lingering pain, told her it would be alright. That it wasn't her fault. That they would try again. And they did. They tried again. Nothing. But they kept on trying until he had to leave a week later.

 _Barren_.

A month later she was sick. After a week of the illness, she forced herself to go back to that dreaded med-bay.

_Barren._

She nearly fainted in shock at the news. She once again wept, but this time it was tears of joy. And once again, it was nearly an hour before she managed to wipe the droid's memory and records.

* * *

She ran into his arms, and he spun her around. They talked – she told him how she was glad that he was safe and alive. But he sensed something amiss, so she finally told him the truth. The truth which even she still couldn't believe.

"Ani, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in shock before grinning, and kissing her, holding her and laughing. He told her not to worry, that everything would be alright, that she need not fear – and she believed him, and let joy overcome her past concerns. He called it a blessing; but she knew it was a miracle. She was overcome with happiness at his words.

"This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

They embraced again, and her heart leapt for joy as he carried her back to their apartment.

_No longer barren. Pregnant._


End file.
